1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for use with flexible baby bottle liners and more particularly to a device for expanding such a flexible liner into a liquid receiving status after the liner has been placed in an outer graspable shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bottle shells, usually of plastic and having openings in the walls and/or bottom thereof and adapted to have a fluid receiving flexible lining therein, are well known in the baby bottle art. However the liner, when inserted, is not expanded sufficiently to allow liquid to be properly placed therein. Thus, either the volume of liquid placed into the liner is less than desired and, since the liner is not expanded completely, it is difficult to view the liner and accurately determine the amount of liquid therein. To achieve full expansion the usual method is to place one's mouth on the shell and blow into the liner.
One liner package suggests partially filling the bottle and then banging it on a counter top to help expand the liner. This is only a marginal solution. Pre-formed, drop-in liners are an attempt to over come these shortcomings; however, drop-in liners do not fully form to fill the shell and are much more expensive than the usual liner.